Heretofore, a technique of making a part of a package body transparent for marketing of an article has been known, in order to make the article and an accessory to be used therewith packaged in the package body visually recognizable before purchase (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1). The transparent part of the package body is formed of a sheet-like member, which is softer than other parts of the package body. For such a package body, strength required for distribution is secured by making only a side, which is easily recognized by consumers, transparent and by configuring other parts with a different material.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S63-154472